Tony Meets Banjo the Woodpile Cat
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The teenagers decide to visit Zuckerman's farm to meet the new kittens who are named Banjo, Emily, and Jean. While there, Tony feels like he doesn't fit in with anyone anymore, so he decides to run away with Banjo to a place called Salt Lake City, only to run into worse trouble, especially when they are thrown out for being homeless and poor until they meet someone to help them.
1. Chapter 1

The teenage girls were excited as they were on their way to visit Zuckerman's Farm to visit the newborn kittens up close. The teenage boys were excited and curious as well, though Tony seemed somewhat bored, but little did he know, he would eventually become friends with one of the kittens and they would have a big lesson in responsibility.

"This is boring." Tony groaned.

"Tony, can't you ever be happy?" Akito asked. "I think it's nice that we get to meet new kittens!"

"Yeah!" Megan added.

Tony just rolled his eyes as he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but on a truck ride over to Zuckerman's Farm that Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and some of the others visited when they were younger before they met the Clark siblings.

"I'm glad your dad doesn't mind me hanging around you alone sometimes anymore." Lee smiled to Estelle.

"Same here." Estelle smiled back.

"Guys, we're pulling in!" Felicity told the others.

* * *

The truck soon stopped and dropped them off to Zuckerman's farm. Aranea, Joy, and Nellie watched this from their spider web with Spinarak and recognized the teenagers right away. Spinarak soon went to Felicity, ready to be caught by her. Lee, of course, took Estelle's hand to help her off. Tony kicked a stone out of boredom as they were on Zuckerman's farm with the 'famous pig' known as Wilbur, but that whole mess was nearly years before everyone met the Clark siblings.

"Hi, girls." Megan smiled to the spider triplets who were Charlotte's daughters.

"Hey, Megan," Nellie smiled back. "How's our favorite Electric-Type Pokemon?"

"Oh, just wonderful, thank you for asking, let's say hello, shall we?" Megan smiled before tossing out a Pokeball.

The Pokeball soon opened, letting out the Electric Sheep Pokemon.

"Hi, Mareep!" The spider triplets greeted.

"Hi, girls, long time no see." Mareep smiled.

Vincent went with Jenny to see Wilbur.

"Hey, guys." Wilbur smiled.

"Hey, Wilbur, how's it going?" Vincent smiled back.

"Pretty good," Wilbur smiled back himself before looking around. "Where's Tepig?"

"Boring..." Tony groaned.

"Well, that's not very nice." Wilbur frowned about their friend.

"He's been a real stick in the mud lately." Vincent said while Jenny glanced to Tony before bringing out Tepig who was happy to see Wilbur again.

The two seemed to nuzzle snouts together. Spinarak seemed to follow Felicity around.

"I think Spinarak likes you, Felicity." Marc chuckled.

"I sure do." Spinarak smiled.

"Do you want to come stay with moi?" Felicity asked the Spider Pokemon with a small coo.

Spinarak began to nod out of excitement.

"Wellll... Okay!" Felicity beamed as she brought out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

The Pokeball flew high in the sky and then landed on the ground to grab Spinarak. The Pokeball shook a little before soon clicking shut as Felicity successfully caught him.

"Yay, me!" Felicity beamed as she now had her own Spinarak to add to her Pokemon collection.

"That makes two for you." Marc said.

* * *

Homer and Edith soon came out to meet the teenagers and welcomed them inside. Tony seemed to be the only one not having fun, he even asked to eat his welcome meal outside on the front porch. However, when he sat down, he could hear clucking followed by loud mewing.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! BANJO'S CHASING CHICKENS AGAIN!" Two female voices called out.

Tony soon saw what was happening.

"Banjo!" An adult male cat glared.

"Oh, no, Banjo." An adult female cat frowned.

The other teenagers ate their lunch, but looked out the window as they saw one kitten chasing the chickens. Tony seemed to find the kitten fun.

"So, the kittens were born not too long ago," Edith smiled. "Viola named the boy one Banjo, and I believe she named the girls Emily and Jean."

"I think I see a Pokemon egg." Akito said.

"Another one?" Homer asked. "I don't know how these Pokemon find us."

"Oh, Banjo's chasing the chickens again..." Edith sighed. "He's such a troublemaker, especially on Christmas."

Tony soon went outside, seeming to be attracted the Pokemon egg. The kitten soon ran against him slightly, making Tony fall, but luckily, didn't smash the Pokemon egg. Tony glared at the kitten who smiled nervously to him. Tony simply rolled his eyes as he knew that Banjo didn't mean to run into him. He picked up the Pokemon egg and decided to keep it in his pocket for right now.

"Banjo...?" The adult male cat glared firmly to his son.

Lee came out to see what was going to happen. Tony stepped away as Banjo seemed to be in trouble. Banjo's sisters appeared to be hiding behind the truck as their brother was with their father. Tony seemed to go to the Fudo siblings so he could find out what Pokémon would hatch from the egg.

* * *

"So... Show us the egg..." Estelle told Tony.

Tony reached into his pocket and brought out the Pokemon egg to show them.

"No way." Akito smiled before he entered an Alolan Pokémon's name into his Pokedex to see if he was right.

 ** _"Litten: The Fire Cat Pokemon,"_** The Pokedex informed. **_"Litten show no emotions and prefer being alone. It takes any time to built any level of trust."_**

"I didn't know Aunt Cherry was a Pokemon?" Vincent smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Felicity smirked back as that was her mother.

"So, that's the Pokemon I found?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Estelle replied. "Your very own Litten, though only time will tell when it'll hatch."

"So, then I guess this Pokemon is my responsibility?" Tony smiled.

"Pretty much, like in Health Class when they give you a flower sack or a baby doll to take care of for a week." Akito nodded.

"Keep it safe and give it plenty of love." Estelle advised like a young mother.

"I'll do my best." Tony said.

"First time I've heard Tony accept responsibility." Marc commented to the others.

The others chuckled to that which made Tony glare, but he smiled in excitement to raise his very own Pokemon.

Akito's ears twitched slightly before he opened the window and looked up on the roof to see the three kittens. "What are those three doing up there?" He asked.

* * *

The others came to see what Akito was looking at.

"I heard some people talkin', and they say if you jump a cat off the roof, they'll always land on its feet," Banjo told his sisters. "So, I thought, we just jump off the old chicken coop!"

"We better get those three down." Estelle suggested.

The teenagers soon rushed outside.

Banjo's sisters soon ran off, not wanting to jump while he did.

"Sissies! Fraidy cats!" Banjo glared at them.

"Is that kitten insane?!" Megan yelped.

The girl kittens kept crawling away from their daredevil brother. Tony seemed to think the same of Banjo's sisters.

"Look, I'll prove it!" Banjo told his sisters before pulling on their tails to drag them down, only for them to hit a tree branch and fall into the snow face first.

"That had to hurt." Vincent winced

"At least they landed on their feet..." Tony said.

"Are you encouraging this?" Akito narrowed his eyes.

Tony shrugged innocently. "It could've been worse."

"How?!" The others scolded.

"Hey, guys, he's just a kitten." Tony said.

"Oh, Banjo gets into a lot of trouble..." Homer sighed as he thought of the time Banjo got himself into trouble.

* * *

Banjo was seen teasing the goldfish in its bowl while Emily and Jean watched him. Banjo was wrapped around in the Christmas tree bead garland while trying to knock down an ornament as his parents watched him while making rude faces. Banjo was even smoking on the corn cob pipe from a snowman that was built by Fern. Banjo nearly flooded the bathroom with the kitchen sink and had shaving cream all over himself.

* * *

"I'm expecting some company from out of town later." Homer told the teenagers.

"We understand." Akito said.

"Who's the guest from?" Lee asked.

"Salt Lake City." Homer smiled.

"Ooh, sounds amazing~" Estelle smiled back.

"I think you guys are being too harsh on Banjo... I mean..." Tony stammered. "Well... I don't know... He kinda reminds me of me when I was a little kid."

"Aren't you still a kid?" Marc asked.

"You know what I mean, younger, Mr. Genius." Tony deadpanned.

"Did you ever exactly grow up?" Felicity smiled nervously since Tony was immature most of the time.

Tony groaned as he was trying to prove a point.

"Uh, I didn't mean..." Felicity said.

Tony soon stormed off outside again, feeling like no one understood him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Felicity asked the others.

"No, it's not your fault, Felicity," Megan soothed. "Tony's just a hothead."

"Yeah, he's always been like that." Marc added.

"I hope he learns a lesson." Felicity replied.

"I'm sure he will eventually." Vincent said.


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo was soon seen going into the tool shed of the farm as Tony came outside.

"Now what is he up to?" Tony asked himself as he kept a good hold on his Pokemon egg.

"I always get the blame for everything..." Banjo sniffled. "No one even cares if I was here. I could be limping, and really seriously hurt, but no one would even care."

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked.

Banjo looked back at him.

"Hey..." Tony gave a small smile.

"Are you gonna yell at me too?" Banjo huffed.

"Nope." Tony smiled.

"Hm..." Banjo replied. "Have you seen any switches?"

"Uh, you mean like controls?" Tony asked.

"No, something that my dad's gonna use to whoop me with for actin' up," Banjo replied. "I can't find any. I should take him back a 2x4, and let him hit me with it..." he then looked a little emotional.

Tony seemed to wince. It took a little while until they both realized that they both understood what the other was saying. This made them both scream suddenly as they were talking to each other, almost like when Atticus first met Scamp.

"How are you able to talk?!" Tony screamed.

"I could ask the same thing 'bout you!" Banjo replied.

"Well, I'm a human, we always talk!" Tony defended.

"Well, so do us cats!" Banjo retorted.

"But cats say 'meow', not talk like humans!" Tony told him.

"But humans say 'blah, blah, blah'!" Banjo retorted. "Well, some words I recognize though..."

The two of them soon laughed as they both had good reasons to think they couldn't understand each other until now.

"You know, I'm gonna run away from home," Banjo told Tony as he sensed trust within the boy. "That's what!"

"I kinda feel like running away too," Tony agreed honestly. "And I'll bring my stuff and this egg with me."

"Your egg?" Banjo asked.

Tony reached into his pocket and brought out the Pokemon egg to show the orange kitten.

"Ooh." Banjo smiled.

* * *

Homer and the driver chuckled as they talked about Salt Lake City. Tony and Banjo then decided to sneak to the man's truck so they could also go to Salt Lake City. This was going to be a great experience for them. Banjo tried to sneak by Homer to sneak onto the truck. Tony looked around and went on his way to join the troublemaker kitten. The two of them soon made it to the truck.

"The farmer will see me." Banjo frowned.

Tony soon took Banjo and hid him in his pocket as he hid in the truck with him while Homer talked with the driver until he would drive off.

"Uh, your egg is kind of glowing a little?" Banjo whispered to Tony as he saw a little glow from the Pokemon egg.

"Huh?" Tony asked before reaching into his pocket. "Oh! I guess it is!"

"Is that good or bad?" Banjo asked Tony.

"I think this might be how these eggs hatch." Tony said.

"Well, can ya make it stop before someone sees us?" Banjo asked.

"Uh, well, I'll try..." Tony shrugged.

Tony soon helped Banjo hide as the driver came back to drive his truck to Salt Lake City. The egg seemed to stop glowing. Banjo and Tony looked out as they were soon leaving Zuckerman's Farm to start a whole new life together in the big city.

"See ya, farm." Tony smirked.

"Yeah, see ya!" Banjo also smirked with a laugh.

"This is going to be great." Tony smirked back.

The trip didn't take too long, but it was still a while.

It was soon dark and the truck stopped driving for a moment, but they were now in the city.

"Come on, Tony, let's explore!" Banjo said since they had stopped and was excited to go, but soon lunged himself out to a stand which had old comic books.

"Banjo!" Tony yelped. He soon went after the troublemaker kitten.

Banjo panicked at first from the King Kong comic book, but he soon found Tony again.

"There you are," Tony smiled as he helped Banjo down on the sidewalk. "Don't run off like that." he then warned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Banjo replied.

* * *

Soon enough, the two began to explore Salt Lake City together. They ended up in a bar before getting kicked out for being under 21 and Banjo even tried to taste beer from a man's mug, but he didn't like the taste of it.

"Yuck." Tony cringed.

They then came into the laundromat.

Tony looked around for anything interesting, but soon lost Banjo and looked around for him. "Now, where is he?" He then groaned.

There was thumping heard behind one washing machine.

"How did you get in there?" Tony asked with a sigh as he then came to the washing machine and opened it up, getting sprayed by a little water and some detergent and soon found Banjo.

"I thought I saw some yarn, but I guess it was a necktie..." Banjo shivered a little bit from the cold water.

Tony soon got him out of the washing machine before drying him off. Banjo's fur blew back and he became a puff ball. Tony quietly snickered to that, but soon straightened out the kitten's fur.

* * *

They soon came into a pet shop and Banjo was hopping after a frog, but then he fell through a lily pad and encountered a couple of big fish, even bigger than him.

They came into a place where there were adult men playing Pool.

"Ooh." Tony smiled.

Tony and Banjo continued to walk by and suddenly felt hungry as a woman put a freshly baked pie onto a window sill. Banjo soon jumped into the pie, only for it to burn him since it just came out of the oven. Despite the misfortunes, Salt Lake City seemed like a lot of fun, but they had a hard time fitting in and started to miss the farm. Tony and Banjo looked into a diner as a family was eating a wondrous feast without them, made them even more homesick and regretful of sneaking over here. If that didn't make it worse, a thunderstorm came into play, and they had to find shelter, and quick. Soon enough, they found shelter. It wasn't a warm and cozy home or hotel, but it would have to do.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Tony frowned with Banjo as they looked out into the miserable looking city. He soon saw the Pokemon egg glowing again and where he kept it warm in his shirt.

"Maybe I shoulda listened to Dad..." Banjo frowned.

"Don't worry, Banjo, it might get better..." Tony comforted before yawning.

The two soon fell asleep together after a very big day. Though, they seemed to cry themselves to sleep as they began to think of their families back home.

* * *

Eventually, back on the farm, everyone noticed that Tony and Banjo had been gone. Aranea, Joy, and Nellie were hanging out in their web as Wilbur's food was soon brought to him and he began to eat it. They soon heard everyone calling out for Tony and Banjo. The spider triplets opened one eye each.

"That's funny, are Tony and Banjo not with them?" Wilbur wondered with his mouth full.

"That's what it sounds like." Joy muttered.

"Where could they be?" Megan frowned.

"Wilbur, have you seen Tony around?" Vincent asked.

"We thought he was with you." Wilbur replied.

"He's been gone for hours." Megan frowned.

"Oh, d-d-dear..." Aranea frowned back, sounding a lot like Piglet. "This is terrible!"

"A disaster." Joy stated dully.

"That's not good," Nellie said. "They can't have gone too far... You think maybe they went to Fern's place?"

"Farmer Zuckerman is calling Fern's place right now." Akito said.

* * *

 ** _At the Arable household..._**

The telephone soon began to ring.

"I'll get it," Fern smiled as she came to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Uncle Homer!"

 **'Fern, are Tony and Banjo over there?'** Homer asked.

"No, they aren't," Fern replied. "I thought Tony and the others would come over tomorrow though."

 **'They were here earlier, but they seemed to have disappeared somewhere.'** Homer told his niece.

"Oh, no..." Fern frowned.

 **'You really haven't seen them?'** Homer asked.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Homer, I haven't, I've been home with Avery all day." Fern sincerely told him.

 **'Well, if you do see them; please call me.'** Homer said.

"I will, Uncle Homer." Fern promised.

Homer soon hung up and Fern also did.

"Banjo and Tony are missing... I wonder where they could be?" Fern asked herself as she walked away from the phone.

* * *

Akito was wondering the same thing as he started to pace around.

"I can't believe Tony's actually gone..." Lee frowned.

"Has he run away before as a kid?" Estelle asked.

"Well, this one time he tried to, but he ended up going up and down the neighborhood because he couldn't cross the street alone." Marc smiled nervously.

"I just hope that they're both alright." Jenny said.

"I'm sure they are, Jenny." Vincent soothed.

Even the Pokemon looked concerned for Tony and Banjo. Unfortunately, Vincent was half right as they were cold.

* * *

Later on, while Tony and Banjo were trying to get some rest after a long day, they heard something in the distance.

There was slight coughing heard from a kid around Tony's age who seemed to be looking in a trashcan. "Find anything, Crazy Legs?" the kid then asked, sounding rough and raspy.

 _'Crazy Legs?'_ Tony thought to himself out of confusion.

"Sorry, Sal, nuthin' here." An older cat told the kid as he jumped out of the trashcan.

Tony looked at both voices. The kid was heard coughing a bit and grunting. They seemed to be sick from being outside, and their clothes were rather baggy, torn, and tattered with a hat over their crimson hair.

"There's gotta be some food 'round here somewhere." The cat scratched his face as he looked around until then seeing Banjo and Tony.

Banjo's eyes widened and he soon hid behind Tony's legs.

"S-Stay away from us." Tony gulped.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" The older cat smiled.

"Can I just talk to cats now or something?" Tony deadpanned to himself.

"W-We ran away from home..." Banjo frowned to the older cat before crying.

"Ran away from home?" The kid laughed, though coughed. "I know what that's like."

"You sound like you're sick." Tony said to the kid.

"Eh, I'll be fine, it's just a little cough," The kid chuckled, though still coughed. "It'll go away soon."

"Aw, come on out, that's better..." The older cat smiled to poor Banjo to cheer him up. "What's your name, little buddy?"

"Banjo..." The kitten frowned in misery. "I'm c-cold... And I'm hungry... And I wanna go home!"

"And I'm Tony Clark and I feel the same way." Tony added.

The cat and the kid looked to each other and decided to give them their extra clothes to keep them warm.

"That's a good Sal." The cat smiled to the kid.

"He could use it more than us." The kid smiled back, even about to offer the hat.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Tony said.

"There ya are," The older cat smiled. "By the way, uh, where is your home, and how come ya ran away?"

Banjo muffled since the scarf was too big for him and he was wrapped up in it.

"Um, well, I'm actually from a neighborhood in SouthDale." Tony said to the two.

"And what about your cat?" The kid asked him.

"Zuckerman's Farm." Tony replied.

"I-I live in a woodpile." Banjo added with a sniffle once he could talk.

"Some of my best friends live in woodpiles," The older cat chuckled. "Incidentally, my name is Crazy Legs, and this here is Sal."

"Its nice to meet you both." Tony said.

"Likewise." The kid replied.

"Crazy Legs?" Banjo asked the older cat.

"Yeah, that's it, kid!" Crazy Legs smiled.

"Mr. Legs, do you think you and Sal can help us get home?" Banjo asked.

"Uh, depends... Where is Zuckerman's Farm?" Sal asked.

Tony didn't look like he knew.

"A woodpile." Banjo said like it was obvious.

"Yes, but where?" Sal asked. "What state?"

"Payson..." Banjo replied based on what he heard from the humans.

"That's a long, long way from here." Crazy Legs said while Sal nodded.

"We'll need a ride to get back there." Tony said!

"Oh, we'll never get back home again, never ever!" Banjo soon sulked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sal scolded with a stretched voice. "Never say never! Just give us some time to think, okay, Kitty?"

"Uh, how did you guys get here?" Crazy Legs asked the boy and kitten.

"By a truck." Tony said.

"Well, all we gotta do is find that truck, and you guys are as good as home!" Crazy Legs smiled.

"Yeah?" Banjo smiled back.

"Yeah!" Crazy Legs nodded. "Say, I'm starvin', let's get somethin' to eat."

Sal coughed heavily again, sounding more and more sick.

"That's it; we've got to find a hospital." Tony said.

"If you can find one that'll accept a street rat..." Sal muttered slightly.

"Look, I know we just met, but you're my friend, and I need to help you." Tony told the kid until he soon found a hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony soon found a hospital. The kid coughed and Tony found himself wincing and cringing for his new friend. They talked for a good while, and they seemed like natural best friends with many things they had in common, but there was a big surprise for Tony. The kid soon took off the baggy coat, scarf, and hat, revealing long crimson hair.

"Y-You're a girl...?" Tony asked.

"Well, of course I am, I thought you knew." Sal told him.

"I... I just..." Tony stammered nervously, he never knew how to talk to other girls, but he was just in shock about Sal being a girl all this time, and she even had a busted golden heart locket around her neck.

Once inside, Tony went up to the head nurse. The red-headed girl soon took out her locket and struggled with it, even biting at it as she had a hard time opening it, almost like it was glued shut.

"May I help you?" The head nurse asked Tony once she saw him coming up.

"My new friend is sick; can a doctor see if it's serious?" Tony asked her.

"Of course, dear..." The head nurse nodded and went to contact a doctor right away.

* * *

Eventually, a doctor came to see Tony and Sal.

"Hey, kids, my name is Dr. West," The doctor smiled, as he shook hands with both of them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My friend Sal is sick she has a horrible cough." Tony explained.

"It's not that bad..." Sal said before coughing.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound very good..." Dr. West cringed before he gave Sal a quick check-up. "Now, let's see... Open wide... Say 'ahh'..."

"Ahh..." Sal called as she opened her mouth wide for her tongue to be touched by the depressor.

"Oh, my..." Dr. West frowned. "I'm not sure, but I think you might've caught pneumonia from being outside too long."

"Pneumonia?" Tony frowned out of concern.

"It seems very likely, it's quite dangerous to be outdoors in the snow and rain too long this time of year." Dr. West advised.

Sal coughed after Dr. West wrote down her results.

"Is there anything we can do to get her to feel better?" Tony asked.

"She needs bed rest and medicine, I'll need her parents to sign some papers though." Dr. West replied.

"Uh, I'm not that bad, really..." Sal smiled nervously. "We don't need to involve them. Come on, kid, let's go home!"

"But-" Tony yelped until Sal grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the doctor's office.

Dr. West could already tell why Sal didn't want her parents involved.

"Sal, what was that all about?" Tony asked his new friend.

"Come on, let's find Banjo and Crazy Legs." Sal suggested.

"But you heard the doctor." Tony frowned.

"Aw, who needs the doctor? I'm fine!" Sal smiled before coughing slightly.

Tony winced at the coughing and felt worried about her.

* * *

It began to snow just as Crazy Legs was about to show Banjo something until Tony and Sal came over.

"Hey, guys." Sal greeted.

"Hey, Sal, there ya are," Crazy Legs smiled. "I was thinkin' of showin' Banjo here The Cat Sisters."

 _'Cool.'_ Sal thought herself.

"The Cat Sisters?" Tony looked curious of who those were.

"Someone will help us find that truck: Zazu." Crazy Legs smiled to Tony and Banjo.

"We better get inside." Toby said.

"Come on, get on your hands and knees so you can fit in." Sal told Tony.

Tony nodded and crawled after her once Banjo and Crazy Legs already came inside.

* * *

There were three female cats who seemed to be entertaining other alley cats through song.

 _'Wow.'_ Tony thought to himself as he held his Pokemon egg.

The egg seemed to glow briefly before stopping again while in Tony's hold. Sal helped Tony climb down, she had done this many times, almost like she was a cat herself like when Mo lived with the Junkyard Dogs and met Atticus for the first time.

"This place sure looks nice." Tony said.

"Watch your step." Sal told Tony before coughing.

The cats soon cheered and applauded once The Cat Sisters finished their song.

"Boys, this is Cleo, Malina, and Zazu." Crazy Legs introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tony said.

"What precious little children," Zazu smiled before whispering. "Crazy, what're you doing with these boys?"

"We found 'em left behind earlier." Crazy Legs defended.

"He's telling the truth." Sal added before coughing again.

"He found us!" Banjo smiled.

"Yes, I know, honey," Zazu smiled back before glaring to Crazy Legs. "A little fellow like that knocking about the city could get you into a heap of trouble! I mean, you took Sally away from that orphanage she lived in when she was running away, and now look at her, she's almost as sick as a dog!"

"Orphanage?" Tony whispered to himself, not knowing that Sal had been actually been an orphan.

"I ain't got 'em in no trouble!" Crazy Legs glared back at Zazu. "They ran away from home!"

"Sal, you really should do as the doctor says and stay in bed before it gets worse." Tony told her.

"No, no, I'm fine, really, this is just allergies." Sal smiled innocently.

Tony frowned as he knew that was far from the truth.

"You poor little children," Zazu cooed to the boys. "Don't you miss your families?"

"We sure do." Tony frowned.

"Oh, of course you do~" Zazu soothed.

"Crazy? Sal?" Banjo looked back to the older cat and the girl. "We wanna go home."

"Oh, look at what you've done," Crazy Legs glared at Zazu, blaming her for Tony and Banjo's homesickness. "We had 'em all cheered up, and you brought 'em down!"

"We just miss our friends and family." Tony frowned.

"You guys ain't thinkin' of runnin' out on me, are ya?" Crazy Legs asked Banjo and Tony. "'Cuz if we're gonna find that truck, we gotta stick together!"

Sal coughed a bit more, she then took out a tissue, and her condition seemed worse when she opened up the tissue to see an unhealthy color.

"Okay, that is it, Sal; you have to get into bed," Tony said before looking at The Cat Sisters. "Is there a phone I can use?"

"No, I'm fine, really, don't listen to him, guys!" Sal told the Cat Sisters.

"Sal, you could die!" Tony cried out.

"I'm fine!" Sal told him. "Doctors don't know what they're talking about!"

"He said that you have pneumonia!" Tony told her.

"Well, maybe that doctor's not such a nice guy." Sal replied.

"SAL!" Tony told her. "I know I just met you, but I don't want you to die, I want you to get better!"

"The phone is right over there." Malina told Tony as she pointed to the right.

"Thank you... Um... I'm sorry, which one are you again?" Tony asked.

"Malina." The cat replied.

"Thank you, Malina." Tony smiled before going to the phone.

Sal hated to admit it, but Tony and Zazu were right.

"I'm no human, but even I can tell you're burning up." Zazu told Sal as she put her paw against the redheaded girl's forehead.

 _'What is this strange feeling I'm having about her?'_ Tony thought to himself about showing concern for Sal more than a regular friend would to another one, and he soon called Dr. West.

 ** _"Dr. West's office?"_ **A nurse answered.

"I'd like to speak to Dr. West." Tony said.

 ** _"He had to head home, I'm very sorry, but you can call between the hours of 6:30 AM and 7:00 PM tomorrow to make an appointment."_** A nurse replied.

"I don't have that kind of time!" Tony panicked.

 ** _"Okay, okay, tell me what's wrong."_ **The nurse said.

"My friend might have pneumonia," Tony told the nurse. "She's coughing a lot, and she sounds sicker by the minute, but she won't listen to me!"

 ** _"Is this your girlfriend?"_** The nurse smirked slightly based on the way Tony talked about Sal.

Hearing the nurse say that caused Tony to blush.

 ** _"It's not Sally Yorkfield, is it?"_** The nurse asked.

"You know her?" Tony asked.

 ** _"Ah, yes, she's been in and out here times before, but she always runs off whenever we mention having permission or assistance from a parent or guardian."_** The nurse informed.

"Um, that's because she's an orphan." Tony frowned.

 ** _"Yes, I figured so..."_** The nurse replied. ** _"Whenever we try to call someone, she runs away. You see, she used to live in the local orphanage, but recently, she ran away."_**

"Do you know why?" Tony asked.

 ** _"I'm sorry, but I don't,"_** The nurse replied. **_"I'll try to get you an appointment tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning, but good luck catching her."_**

"Wow, thanks, ma'am." Tony smiled. He soon hung up before going back to Sal to inform her the appointment.

* * *

Crazy Legs really wanted Banjo to stay with him, but Banjo just really wanted to go home.

"So, tomorrow we have an appointment for you with Dr. West." Tony told Sal.

"Oh, tomorrow's not good for me, I-" Sal replied.

"Sal, enough," Tony told her. "You are going to the doctor tomorrow."

"Fine." Sal pouted.

"Good girl." Tony nodded before hanging up the phone.

"And as for you, Crazy, you must sent these two back home." Zazu scolded Crazy Legs about Banjo and Tony.

"He would, but we have to wait until we can find the right truck to take us back to the farm." Tony said.

"So, you don't drive?" Zazu asked, not knowing how old Tony was.

"Nope, I'm not old enough to drive." Tony said.

"Oh... All right then..." Zazu replied. "I suppose you could stay until the next truck comes to take you home."

"Think you can wait a little longer, buddy?" Tony asked Banjo so he could get Sal to the doctor.

"Well... I guess so..." Banjo replied quietly.

"I promise we'll get back to your family." Tony promised him.

Sal seemed a little sad at the mention of family as she continued to struggle with her locket.

"Thanks, Tony." Banjo said.

"Hey, no biggie, what're friends for?" Tony smiled. He soon noticed that Sal was having trouble with her locket.

Sal even tried to bash the locket against the wall.

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"Ah, this locket," Sal replied. "The people at the orphanage say they've found this around my neck when they found me."

"Well, if you're trying to open it; you should try the other side." Tony said.

"Don't ya think I already tried?" Sal groaned before trying her teeth, showing she had a slight gap in them, maybe she tried that before too.

Tony soon stopped her and decided to take a look at the locket, and soon found out how to open the trinket. Sal coughed slightly, but looked surprised as Tony soon finally opened the locket. Soft lullaby music soon played as the locket opened, but had a smudged and nearly old photograph of a couple: a man with red hair and a woman with black hair and a baby picture of what looked like to be Sal.

'Happy Birthday, to our wonderful daughter~' A man's voice sang.

'You are our whole entire world~' A woman's voice sang with him.

'Don't ever change the way you are~,' The couple sang together which seemed to make Sal cry. 'Our beautiful, special little girl~'

Tony could understand why Sal was emotional.

"So, all this time, that's what it was..." Sal muttered.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Tony asked.

"I dunno," Sal shrugged. "They could be dead for all I know, I mean, the orphanage people said they found me abandoned on their doorstep twelve years ago."

Tony knew that he had to find out where Sal's parents were. Crazy Legs and Sal showed Banjo and Tony where they slept as it was warm and comfortable enough, even if it wasn't exactly a proper home to live in, since, well, Sal ran away from the only home she had ever known.

* * *

Soon enough, they were now in bed.

"This isn't too bad, I guess." Tony said to Sal.

"That's what happens when you're me, you take what you can get." Sal replied before coughing roughly.

"You should get some sleep too." Tony said.

"You settled in then?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, good night, Sal." Tony nodded.

Sal nodded back with a small smile. "G'night, Tony."

They soon went to sleep for the night. Crazy Legs made sure that Banjo was comfortable and soon went to sleep with him until the next day after Sal's doctor's appointment, and they would send the two back home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, of course you do~" Zazu soothed.

"Crazy? Sal?" Banjo looked back to the older cat and the girl. "We wanna go home."

"Oh, look at what you've done," Crazy Legs glared at Zazu, blaming her for Tony and Banjo's homesickness. "We had 'em all cheered up, and you brought 'em down!"

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the appointment. Sal looked almost dead when Tony found her in the morning.

Tony panicked and checked for a pulse and cringed in worry, then felt a heartbeat and soon breathed in relief. "Thank goodness..." he then sighed.

Sal looked over, looking even sicker than last night. Tony soon brought Sal to the doctor to get her checked out. They soon came to the hospital.

* * *

A nurse did the typical check-up procedure before Dr. West would come and see Sal, though she was skittish about doing this, she seemed to be afraid of the doctor. Tony could tell and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"You're really sick, Miss Yorkfield, and you don't have parents or guardians, I might have to call someone." Dr. West told her.

"I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT ORPHANAGE!" Sal cried out. "I REFUSE!"

"But not all orphanages are bad." Tony told her.

"Oh, sure, like I have any chance of getting adopted at age 12!" Sal glared. "Why do you think I ran away?!"

"What if I introduced you to the Zuckerman family?" Tony asked.

"Who're they?" Sal rolled her eyes slightly before coughing slightly until Dr. West gave her some medicine with a cup of water.

"They're a nice family and I'm sure that they would want to adopt you." Tony told her.

"Sure... Then they'll see a cleaner and prettier girl and forget about me." Sal replied.

"But you are pretty!" Tony replied before he caught what he said. "I-I mean, 'pretty adoptable'!"

Sal seemed to blush at what he said.

"I'll tell you what," Dr. West said to Sal. "Why don't you go home with this boy, and you won't ever have to see this orphanage again once I prescribe you some medicine?"

"Alright." Sal said.

"Please wait right here." Dr. West said before leaving momentarily.

"Okay." Sal said.

"How do you feel?" Tony asked.

"A little bit better..." Sal replied. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I just didn't wanna go back to that orphanage, it's no fun!"

"It's okay," Tony assured her. "Once you meet the Zuckerman family; they'll love you."

"Hm." Sal folded her arms as she doubted that.

"Just trust me." Tony told her.

Dr. West soon came back with a bag of medicine. "Take two of these, one for the morning and one for night, and I suggest with meals, and you should feel much better in no time." he then advised the orphan girl.

"Thanks, Doc." Sally said.

"No problem, Miss Yorkfield, and thank you for finally coming and staying put." Dr. West smiled.

Sal and Tony soon left the hospital to meet back up with Banjo and Crazy Legs. "Hey, guys." The two preteens greeted.

"Well, kinda good and bad news at once, but we didn't find the truck yet." Crazy Legs told Tony and Sal.

"We'll have to keep looking." Tony said.

"Absatively." Crazy Legs and Sal nodded.

They soon went to continue their search.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Zuckerman's farm, Felicity began to train Spinarak as her new Pokemon. Mismagius began to help her train Spinarak.

"Guys, we can't just sit around," Jenny said to the others. "We have to get Tony and Banjo back to the farm!"

"I'm sure they'll come back." Lee said.

"But what if they don't?" Jenny frowned.

"It'll be okay, Jenny, they'll find a way back, I'm sure of it." Vincent soothed her.

"Y-You're probably right." Jenny said.

Vincent did his best to comfort her, which took a lot as they were dating, but they enjoyed each other's company. Fern even came over to check on things and pet Wilbur on the way since he loved her company. Aranea, Joy, and Nellie smiled to Fern as she was also a friend of their late mother's.

* * *

Soon enough, Zuckerman got a phone call.

"I'll get it, Edie." Homer told his wife.

Edith nodded as she washed the dishes.

"Hello, Homer Zuckerman speaking?" Homer answered the phone.

 ** _"Hello, this is Dr. West; do you know a boy named Tony?"_ **Dr. West asked.

"Not too well, but yes I do." Homer replied.

 ** _"Well, then if you want to find him; he's in this town right now with a twelve-year-old girl named Sal Yorkfield."_** Dr. West told him.

"Sal Yorkfield?" Homer repeated. "Interesting name... Uh, where are you calling from?"

 ** _"Salt Lake City."_ **Dr. West informed.

Once Homer heard that city's name, he now had an idea where Tony and Banjo were. Edith hummed as she washed the dishes.

"BANJO IN SALT LAKE CITY?!" Homer's voice yelped out, almost like when Roger realized that Patch had been in London. "I'll be right there." he then told Dr. West.

 ** _"Of course, Mr. Zuckerman, I'm glad I managed to find you."_ **Dr. West smiled.

Homer smiled back and hung up.

"Did you say something, Homer?" Edith asked as she came in the room.

"Edith, we have to get going." Homer told his wife.

"Oh, Homer, we can't leave," Edith told her husband. "We have guests!"

"Banjo is in Salt Lake City, we have to bring him home, along with Tony." Homer replied.

"How did they get there?" Edith asked.

"I dunno, but we're gonna find out." Homer replied.

* * *

The teenagers sat with the animals until Homer and Edith came out.

"Aunt Edith, Uncle Homer, what's going on?" Fern asked.

"Someone found Tony and Banjo in Salt Lake City." Homer told his niece.

"I wonder how they got all the way there?" Felicity said.

"Do you think we have time until Viola comes to visit?" Edith asked her husband as she fastened her coat.

"I'm sure." Homer said.

"Oh, dear me, poor Banjo and Tony, they must be so scared, cold, and hungry." Edith trembled.

They soon went to their truck. The others soon got in the back so they could get Tony and Banjo back home and they soon drove off into Salt Lake City right away.

"Goodbye, Fern." Wilbur sighed.

"Oh, Wilbur, she'll be back with the others." Nellie said to the pig.

"I know, I just hate it whenever she leaves." Wilbur frowned.

"She'll be back soon." Joy smiled.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Wilbur." Nellie advised.

"Yeah, that's Aranea's job." Joy smirked.

"Hey!" Aranea glared.

"Well, it is." Joy kept her smirk.

* * *

 ** _Back in Salt Lake City..._**

Sal took some more medicine since it was around time for her to do so.

"So, while you guys were gone, we couldn't find a truck, and there were dogs that tried to get me." Banjo pouted to the preteens.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"They were really scary..." Banjo shivered about the dogs.

"Aw, it's all right, kid, I wasn't gonna let 'em hurt ya." Crazy Legs comforted.

Tony smiled at how caring Crazy Legs was.

"Tony, do you think we'll find a way back home?" Banjo asked.

"I'm sure of it." Tony smiled to the kitten.

* * *

Soon enough, a truck came into the city. Banjo soon saw the truck and jumped up and down, rushing to the others.

"Well, I guess that's us." Tony said before he soon saw Homer and Edith.

The Cat Sisters watched.

"Goodbye, Crazy Legs." Banjo told his older cat friend.

"So long, kid, I'll never forget ya." Crazy Legs replied.

Homer and Edith soon saw Tony, Banjo, and Sal and rushed over to them.

"Aw, Banjo, it's really good to see ya again." Homer smiled as he picked up the kitten and hugged him.

Edith soon came over to Tony and Sal.

"Oh, Tony Clark, I may not be your mother, but I think you need a bath." Edith said.

"Gee, thanks, Mrs. Zuckerman." Tony rolled his eyes.

The farmer's wife soon found another unpleasant smell.

"Uh, hello, ma'am, my name is Sally." Sal said to the woman.

"Hello there, dear," Edith smiled politely. "Oh, you do look pretty in your own way... Dear, when was the last time you had a bath?"

"Saturday." Sal replied.

"Today is Saturday..." Edith said to the girl, not believing that.

"Saturday six months ago?" Sal smiled nervously.

"Good heavens!" Edith gasped.

Sal smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I think you need a bath too, young lady as soon as we get you to our house." Edith said, rather firmly.

"You mean... You're going to adopt me...?" Sal asked out of shock.

"That's right." Edith smiled.

"R-Really...?" Sal asked.

"Really, really, come along then." Edith smiled.

Sal soon hugged Crazy Legs one last time who wanted to stay in Salt Lake City with the Cat Sisters as she was going with Banjo and Tony back on the farm. Once they got in the truck, they drove off to the farm. Crazy Legs and the Cat Sisters waved goodbye. Tony took out his Pokemon egg and held it with a smile as it was safe and didn't even have a crack in it. It took a while, but they were soon finally back on the farm. Crazy Legs and the Cat Sisters waved as they rode off to possibly be never seen again.

* * *

Wilbur snorted happily once he saw Fern and the others come back to the farm as a familiar truck pulled up. Aranea, Joy, and Nellie looked from their web as everyone came back on the farm. Once they arrived, Tony's Pokemon egg glowed brightly which meant only one thing.

"Uh, guys?" Tony asked the others.

Everyone rushed to his sides.

"My egg is glowing." Tony told them.

"That means it's hatching!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled.

"Oh..." Tony smiled before his eyes widened. "WHOA!"

The Pokemon egg jumped from his pocket as it shook and glow. It soon hatched and where from it came a form of a cat.

"Litten!" The cat announced itself before yawning and stretching like a normal Earth cat.

"Congratulations, Tony, you're a daddy." Estelle smiled.

"Hey, little guy." Tony smiled down at the Fire Cat Pokémon.

Litten looked over and turned around to Tony.

"I'm Tony: your new trainer." Tony gave a small smirk to the Pokemon.

Litten seemed to tilt its head.

"Oh, this might take a while..." Tony said since Litten seemed slow, being newly born and all. "Uh, guys? Help me out here?"

Litten began to sniff Tony before jumping on him.

Tony yelped at first, but laughed as he caught Litten in his arms. Litten sniffed him before nuzzling him.

"Aw, it likes me!" Tony smiled as he hugged Litten.

"Well, of course," Felicity smiled back. "Pokemon love anyone who adopts them, almost like a parent and child bond... Unless you're Ash and Pikachu that is... I remember when we met Lucario and he told us about how they first met."

"How did they meet?" Tony asked.

"Well, you know, it was Ash's turn to go on his Pokemon journey, and he had to take Emi with him, so they went to meet the one and only Professor Oak." Akito began.

"And where they were late." Estelle said.

"Most people usually get to choose a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or a Charmander as their first Pokemon, but Professor Oak gave Ash a Pikachu." Vincent added.

"The way you guys talk about Ash make him sound like he's the Pokemon Chosen One or something." Tony commented.

"You could say he is." Akito said.

"Akito loves the Pokemon adventures because then we get to see Emi." Vincent smirked.

"Vincent!" Akito blushed.

"What?" Vincent asked. "It's true, right?"

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

Akito snorted before smirking. "Oh, and tell us about your Valentine with Jenny when you ended up in the Hundred Acre Wood when Christopher Robin was thinking about that girl, Winifred?"

"Okay, I'll stop." Vincent said nervously.

"You guys are weird..." Tony rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "But... I'm glad you moved into SouthDale."

"So are we." Estelle smiled back.

"You guys are the better new neighbors," Tony smiled before rolling her eyes. "One time we had another boring old couple who thought we were annoying children."

"Well, they got one of us right." Megan smirked playfully.

"Hey!" Tony glared.

Megan just giggled innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Sal was soon cleaned up and given new clothes and she soon came outside to see everyone in her new look. Tony's eyes widened and he blushed to how the former street urchin now looked. Megan noticed the look in Tony's eyes and simply smirked playfully.

"These were the best clothes they could find for me..." Sal said as she posed a little bit. "I guess they'll have to do. Also, who's this Viola girl I keep hearing about?"

"My cousin," Fern smiled. "She's in college and lives with her boyfriend out of town."

"I hope to meet her." Sal smiled back.

"Of course you will," Fern smiled. "You're family now!"

"So, you're Homer and Edith's niece then?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, I don't live too far away," Fern nodded. "Ya know, I entered the fair one year with a tomato named Sal... Coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sal chuckled. "Crazy Legs has always called me Sal, but adults usually call me Sally."

"That's nice to know." Fern smiled.

"So, you're gonna live here now?" Tony asked.

"Looks like it..." Sal said before rubbing the back of her neck. "My neck feels stiff from that tough rubbing."

"Tough rubbing?" Fern asked.

"Yeah, your aunt scrubbed my neck really hard to get one smudge out..." Sal replied.

"That smudge must have been really hard to get out." Fern said.

"Trust me, it was..." Sal winced. "All this time I thought it was a freckle."

* * *

Litten soon saw Banjo, Emily, and Jean and decided to go to them to hang out.

"Hi." Litten meowed at the kittens.

Emily and Jean hid behind Banjo.

"Who are you?" Banjo glared.

"My name is Litten," The Fire Cat Pokemon replied. "I just wanna be friends..."

"You do?" The kittens asked.

"Yeah!" Litten smiled. "Why not?"

"Well... All right..." Banjo replied. "But ya better not mess with my sisters."

"I won't; I promise." Litten said.

Banjo soon smiled and let Emily and Jean come out to see Litten. The younger kittens came around Litten to take a look at him.

"I've never seen a cat like him before." Jean said.

"Banjo, is he from the City?" Emily added.

"I'm not sure." Banjo said.

"I'm actually a Pokemon." Litten told them.

"What's a Pokemon?" Banjo and his sisters asked.

"Uh... How do I explain this...?" Litten put his paw to his forehead.

"I can explain it." Tyranitar said.

"Oh, okay, thanks... I'm sorry, which one are you again?" Litten asked.

"I'm Tyranitar." Tyranitar told him.

"Right... Take it away, Tyranitar..." Litten nodded, stepping aside.

Tyranitar began to explain what pokemon were. Litten smiled to the help.

"So, you're basically pets who fight other pets?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah, but not all the time." Tyranitar said.

"I wish I could be a Pokemon." Banjo smirked.

"Uh, I don't think it works that way." Litten chuckled sheepishly.

"Dang it." Banjo groaned.

"Sorry, Banjo, but you're either born with it or you're not." Tyraniter told the troublesome kitten.

"And for me; I guess it's not." Banjo pouted.

"Sorry, buddy." Litten said apologeticly.

* * *

The Clark siblings soon saw their parents' car.

"Mom and Dad are here." Marc smiled.

Litten soon came over to Tony.

"Come on... Boy?" Tony told his new Pokemon.

"Yes, I'm a boy." Litten nodded.

"Okay, come on then." Tony smiled.

Litten soon jumped into his opened arms. Tony smiled as this seemed like the start of a beautiful friendship. Wilbur frowned as the others seemed to be leaving so soon. Tepig understood why Wilbur was upset. Wilbur gave a small smile to the Fire Pig Pokemon.

"It'll be all right, Wilbur," Tepig smiled back to the actual pig. "We'll visit again."

Wilbur rubbed his snout against Tepig's before he would leave. Aranea, Joy, and Nellie looked sad to see Spinarak go, but they were sure he'd be happier with Felicity, and where Tony was happy to have his own Pokemon like the others except for Marc who didn't have a Pokemon. Marc pouted as he looked a little left out.

"Don't worry, your time will come." Megan soothed.

"That's right." Lee added.

"I guess so..." Marc shrugged before gently petting Litten. "Nice boy..."

Litten yawned and fell asleep, curling up into a ball, a lot like Snow White.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

Megan, Felicity, and Jenny agreed that it was cute.

"Girls..." Marc sighed softly.

"My own Pokemon..." Tony smiled. "This is going to be an adventure itself."

"Yes, it is." Lee nodded.

Tony smiled as he gently pet Litten.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all back to home sweet home. Everyone smiled, but soon looked disgusted.

"Hi, Lee, welcome home, did you miss me?" Tammy smiled, pushing Estelle aside.

"Not really." Lee told her as he helped up his girlfriend.

Estelle smiled to him.

"Ooh, is that your kitty?" Tammy cooed, trying to suck up to Lee as she saw Litten napping. "I'm gonna play with him."

"Aw, no, Tammy, you shouldn't bother a sleeping Litten!" Estelle tried to warn.

Only for Tammy to ignore her.

"Tammy?" Estelle called. "Listen to me."

"Whatever, Dork," Tammy said as she pet Litten. "Nice kitty."

Litten soon woke up and looked to Tammy with a low growl and tried to attack her with a move known as Blaze and which left her a sooted face. Estelle smiled nervously. Tammy soon screamed and ran away much to everyone else's relief since they really did not like the blonde girl. A familiar magical blonde hair girl soon came over. Litten soon yawned and turned around to get more sleep.

* * *

"Hi, guys~" The blonde girl smiled as she came to the group.

"Hey, Star." The group smiled back.

"Oh, nice cat..." Star smiled down to Litten.

"Uh, you shouldn't bother him while he's resting." Estelle told her.

"Gotcha..." Star nodded in understanding.

"Whew." Estelle whispered.

"I wanted to ask you guys something... Hmm... What was it...?" Star pondered as she seemed to forget why she came over.

"Welcome us back home?" Tony asked.

"Maybe..." Star paused until she began to ponder even more before finally remembering. "Oh, yeah, now I remember!" she then said.

"Hi, Star." Akito and Estelle deadpanned slightly since that happened one time before.

"What did you remember?" Felicity added.

"It's about Magic Class," Star replied. "We're supposed to meet someone named Elfman Strauss, kinda like a field trip, apparently he has students as well; I think they're wizards."

"Ooh." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Do you know anything else?" Felicity asked the Mewni girl.

"Nothing much else for now, but luckily, I saved you guys for the surprise field trip~" Star smiled innocently.

"Thanks for that." Vincent said.

"Sure, no problem, and welcome home," Star smiled. "I really missed you guys, but Marco is really good company."

"Did you two do anything fun?" Estelle smirked.

"Oh, just hung out, you know, like friends do..." Star smiled sheepishly, blushing as her heart cheeks seemed to glow with her blushing.

"Like made love?'" Estelle smirked.

"Oh, Estelle!" Star gasped. "Such vulgarity!"

The others soon smirked as they saw Marco's hair was a mess which answered Estelle's question. Star smiled nervously.

"Star Butterfly..." Felicity smirked, slightly shaking her head.

"Okay, maybe we did do a little." Star smiled nervously.

"Oh, my gosh..." Felicity chuckled. "Not even I would do that with Chip before marriage."

"Though he's a bit scared your father..." Vincent commented.

"Oui... That's true..." Felicity admitted. "Anyway, it's good to see you again, Star, and I'm glad you and Marco got to have some fun."

"How does Tom feel about this?" Estelle asked.

"He was pretty steamed at first, no pun intended..." Star said since Tom was part demon. "But, he and Marco are good friends now."

"That's great." Akito smiled.

"Oh, yeah, Tom's changed a lot since the first time you guys met him," Star smiled back. "I'm so relieved too... Also, I know Marco really liked her, but I'm kinda glad he's over his obsession with Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"I kinda had a feeling it wouldn't work for me and her." Marco said.

"No offense, but we're kinda glad you're over here," Felicity replied. "Great girl, but not girlfriend material for you."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Marco asked.

"We didn't wanna come between you and her," Estelle frowned. "You just looked so happy, we didn't wanna ruin it."

"Understandable." Marco said.

The others nodded.

"So, you guys have a field trip?" Marco frowned. "I wish I could be in Magic Class or School or whatever you call it."

"You're allowed to come." Star told him.

"Oh, uh, I am?" Marco asked. "I thought you had to have supernatural powers or something."

"Remember when you came to the Blood Moon Ball?" Akito asked.

"Oh... Right... How could I forget?" Marco chuckled. "Uh... Do you think that big guy who teaches you guys will let me?"

"You're not scared of him, are you?" Felicity smirked, knowing who he was talking about.

"No way, I could take him on!" Marco glared, trying to look brave.

"Oh, really?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Marco crossed his arms.

"Here's your chance." Felicity smirked.

"Huh?" Marco asked before turning around to see said warlock. "OH! Uh... Hi..."

"Hello..." Drell smirked to the boy. "Marco Diaz, the supposed bad boy of SouthDale High School."

"Oh, you remember that, huh?" Marco rubbed his arm about how he tried to be bad when Star first came to Earth.

"Anyway, when you went to the Blood Moon Ball; you became magical." Drell said.

Marco smiled bashfully and felt stupid for forgetting about that.

"Oh, you all looked so cute like little debutantes," Drell chuckled. "Oh, also, Magic and Kate are in town."

"Magic and Kate are here?!" Estelle beamed.

Drell had a deadpan look on his face since he literally just said that.

"Heh... Sorry..." Estelle smiled sheepishly. "I better go see them, it's been so long since Pocketville."

"And I think a certain dog will be happy to see Magic." Drell smirked.

Estelle soon whistled, though it wasn't a normal whistle, it was to the tune of The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies. A white dog with a black spot on her back with purple bows in her fur barked as she came out.

* * *

"Dot, we have visitors." Estelle smiled to her dog.

"Ooh, really?" Dot smiled back.

"Yeah, Magic and Kate are visiting." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, uh, Magic's here?" Dot smiled sheepishly. "Does my fur look okay? Oh, I wish Aunt Zoe from Littlest Pet Shop were here, she's so fashionable." She soon smelled a friendly familiar scent coming.

"Ooh, do you guys smell that?" she then asked.

The Clark siblings soon left to their own home.

"Hot dogs?" Estelle asked as she sniffed something from the Clark house which made them go home.

"No, it smells like someone from Pocketville." Dot smiled.

Estelle sniffed something else and then smiled. "Oh, now I smell it... A little..." She then giggled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

A certain blonde girl soon came over with her dog. Dot soon went behind Estelle shyly.

"Kate, long time no see, welcome to Southdale." Estelle smiled to her friend.

"It looks so peaceful here." Kate smiled before seeing Magic looking as shy as Dot.

"Um... Hi..." Magic said to Estelle.

"Hi, Magic, it's really great to see you again." Estelle smiled to the German Shepherd puppy.

"I-Is Dot around?" Magic smiled back.

"Dot?~" Estelle smirked playfully.

Dot peeked her head out from behind Estelle's legs, almost like when Teddy was a shy young Teddiursa.

"A certain pup wants to see you." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Estelle!" Dot pouted.

Estelle moved further away so that Dot and Magic could see each other, and where the two were now blushing. Estelle and Kate giggled to this.

"Kate, what brings you into town?" Estelle smiled to her old friend from their adventure in Pocketville.

"We moved here." Kate said.

"Oh, great!" Estelle beamed. "Where's your school?"

"The high school of course." Kate smiled.

"Great, that's where we go," Estelle smiled back. "I can show you around."

"I'd really like that." Kate smiled.

"You'll love it," Estelle smiled back. "It's really great to see you again."

"Dot, you look lovely today." Magic said.

"Oh, m-me?" Dot blushed. "Um, th-thanks, you look handsome today."

Magic smiled to her.

"Oh, they're so cute together~" Kate smiled to Estelle. "Dot's very affectionate."

"She can be..." Estelle gave a small nod.

"So, what's been going on since our time together last?" Kate asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know where to start..." Estelle replied. "Oh, would you like to come inside and talk?" she then invited. "I think Mom's baking something."

"I'd love to come in." Kate smiled.

They all soon went back into the house.

* * *

Akito played a video game called Tomadachi Life which was on his Nintendo 3DS, and in the game, he made two avatars where he could be married to one of Emi, and even got an email from the real Emi, inviting him and all of them over to the castle to hang out since it had been a while since their last adventure, and Vincent, was of course, having some time to himself with Snow White.

"Oh, this is a really nice house..." Kate smiled as she came inside with Estelle.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Mo asked as she came over.

"Mom, this is Kate!" Estelle beamed.

"Hello, Mrs. Fudo." Kate smiled politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kate." Mo smiled back.

"Something smells good." Kate smiled.

"I hope you like snickerdoodles." Mo smiled back, knowing how much her children loved those snacks.

"I love snickerdoodles." Kate smiled.

"They're my specialty," Mo smiled back. "Oh, and you have your own dog... Aren't they the best companions?"

"They sure are." Kate agreed as she hugged Magic.

"He sure looks like a handsome little guy." Mo smiled.

Magic blushed a little to that.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kate smiled back.

"You remind me so much of Estelle's friend from our old town, her name was Kelly." Mo commented.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Estelle smiled.

"I bet it was hard to move away from her." Kate said.

"Yeah... It was hard for us to move here..." Estelle nodded. "Especially with going to high school since we'd been home-schooled all our lives."

"But they were able to adapt." Mo said.

"Snickerdoodles, Mom?" Estelle smiled.

"In a little bit, they just got in the oven." Mo smiled back.

"Aw... Well, okay..." Estelle said before taking Kate into her room. "Call us when they're ready..."

"Ooh, Cooking Mama, that's a great game." Kate smiled as she picked up a video game from the shelf where Estelle, Akito, and Vincent's video games were all kept.

"I know, right?" Estelle agreed.

"Nice books you have here... Lots of ballet... Twinkle Toes..." Kate smiled.

"Well, ever since Dad brought home the movie The Swan Princess, I've loved ballet ever since..." Estelle smiled back before taking out a Christmas mouse book. "Especially this story... Angelina Ballerina... It was always my childhood dream to meet her."

"Well, who knows?" Kate said. "With real magic; anything can happen."

"That's true..." Estelle smiled as the book seemed to sparkle and glow, almost as though it was summoning them. "And I think that might be soon."

Kate and Estelle looked over to the book before looking to each other. The two girls came closer to the book and took a look at it and opened it up. Suddenly, a glow cast over the girls and sucked them out of the living room and the book closed with them in it before it fell and hit the floor.

The End


End file.
